Stratagème
by Azweig
Summary: Lorsque des employés s'ennuient et commencent à jouer dans les locaux du Ministère, Harry est envoyé pour trouver et démasquer les coupables. Ce qui serait plus facile s'il n'était pas lui-même un des participants. Et il n'est pas prêt d'arrêter de jouer. Pas de contenu mature. TRADUCTION DE CHERYL DYSON. Slash.
1. Stratagème

**Stratagème**

Titre : Stratagem

Auteur: Cheryl Dyson

Traductrice: Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : Complète. One-shot.

Statut de la traduction : Complète.

**Note de l'auteur**: Cela a été écrit pour l'H/D Glompfest sur Serpentinelion – un festival d'écriture et de dessin créé pour les lectrices et lecteurs qui n'écrivent pas ou ne dessinent pas, mais qui nous motivent grâce à leurs commentaires géniaux. Cette histoire était pour Kluminia (des millions de câlins !) et je voudrais aussi la dédier à ma chérie Manos et à Anna, pour nous avoir faites rencontrées. Vous êtes fabuleuses ! *câlin* Et pour le reste de mes adorables lectrices et lecteurs, je vous aime tous *un milliard de câlins*

**Note de la traductrice** : Je suis toute excitée ! Ma première traduction Harry Potter, de la géniale Cheryl Dyson en plus ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à la traduire. Bien entendu, j'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire et publier cette histoire, donc tous les commentaires que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à son auteur. Je vous préviens que le slash est explicite, bien qu'il n'y est pas de contenu mature, et que ces messieurs jurent et parlent de sexe ouvertement (et ça leur sied bien !).

Voici le _**one-shot dans son intégralité**_. Bonne lecture !

« Asseyez-vous Harry, » offrit le Ministre Tanner avec un geste exubérant en direction d'un fauteuil à l'aspect confortable. Harry ne se laissait pas abuser par ce comportement aimable. Le Ministre Tanner avait eu le poste en étant absolument impitoyable sous son masque de cordiale efficacité.

Harry s'assit.

« Bien, allons. Vous avez sûrement dû remarquer quelques bizarreries au Ministère récemment » dit Tanner, se renversant sur son fauteuil et tapotant sa barbe clairsemée avec une grande plume dorée. Il ne regardait pas Harry alors qu'il lui parlait, comme s'il discutait de la météo.

« Bizarreries ? » demanda Harry, feignant la confusion. En vérité, il s'était à moitié attendu à cette petite conversation depuis plus d'une semaine. Tanner avait évidemment été distrait par des affaires plus importantes.

Le regard de Tanner était fixé sur lui, semblant promettre quelque châtiment s'il lui dissimulait quelque chose. « Des farces, Potter. Des farces inacceptables et autres pitreries qui ne seront pas tolérées dans le Ministère. »

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, ne manquant pas l'utilisation de son nom de famille. « Quelle sorte de pitreries, Monsieur le Ministre ? »

Tanner fronça des sourcils. « J'avais espéré que vous cracheriez le morceau, Potter. Mais peut-être que vous ne savez vraiment rien. Après tout, je peux difficilement imaginer mon Auror-en-chef être impliqué dans une telle absurdité. » Tanner hocha la tête, s'étant apparemment convaincu lui-même de l'innocence d'Harry.

Harry était silencieux, attendant que le Ministre continue et réprimant péniblement l'envie de bafouiller des questions sans fondement. Son entraînement s'avéra utile – il savait que les suspects se confessaient souvent lorsqu'on laissait le silence en venir à bout.

« Selon toute vraisemblance, plusieurs membres de mon équipe s'amusent à un jeu, Harry. »

« Un jeu ? » répéta Harry, se détendant légèrement alors que le Ministre recommençait à utiliser son prénom.

« Oui. Plusieurs de mes assistants ont reporté une sorte de tournoi dans lequel des membres de l'équipe ont essayé de se tuer les uns les autres – fictivement, bien entendu. Pas dans la réalité. »

« Fictivement ? » demanda Harry et se faisant ensuite la note mentale d'arrêter de répéter tout ce que disait Tanner, car c'était une manière sûre de révéler sa duplicité. Avant que Tanner ne puisse le relever, Harry continua, « donc c'est un jeu de tentative de meurtre ? Ça semble dangereux. »

Tanner se renfrogna. « Bien sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux ! Mais ce n'est pas professionnel. Gorge – un des secrétaires du Département de – bref, la personne qui a divulgué l'histoire n'est pas importante, mais quelqu'un a mentionné que quelques-uns de mes Aurors courraient dans les couloirs en brandissant leurs baguettes et se jetant de la peinture les uns sur les autres. Quelle honte ! Des hommes adultes se conduisant comme des enfants ! »

Harry adopta une expression sérieuse et hocha la tête sombrement, essayant de ne pas penser à Dean Thomas et Alex Martinson courant dans tout le Ministère. Il leva une main et prétendit se gratter lorsque ses lèvres tremblèrent, tentant de retenir un large sourire. Martinson avait crié comme une fille lorsque Dean l'avait piégé dans un placard de fournitures et l'avait mitraillé de peinture rouge. Pen Xian de la Comptabilité avait été le témoin de toute la scène et avait joyeusement rapporté l'événement un peu plus tard autour d'une pinte au pub du coin.

Dommage que des employés retardataires se promenaient dans les bureaux après les heures de travail, dont Gorge McKeen. Sale ver-de-terre lèche-botte, pensa Harry.

« Par conséquent, Harry, je vous charge de mettre fin à cette absurdité. Trouvez les coupables, amenez les moi pour que je les sanctionne et ce sera la fin de toute cette histoire. » Tanner agita la main une fois de plus. « Ne vous inquiétez pas d'agir comme un traître en démasquant vos camarades. Je ne prévois pas de virer qui que ce soit dans cette affaire je veux simplement que cela s'arrête. »

Harry acquiesça, inquiet malgré l'assurance du Ministre. Tanner n'était pas au-dessus du mensonge pour parvenir à ses fins, Harry l'avait découvert. « Oui, Monsieur le Ministre » dit-il alors que se mettait sur ses pieds et se dépêchait de sortir.

Une fois qu'il fut dans son propre bureau, Harry jeta un sort de déverrouillage sur le tiroir de son bureau et en retira une fine enveloppe noire. Il l'ouvrit et fit glisser l'unique photographie qu'elle contenait. C'était une photo de Draco Malfoy. La nouvelle cible d'Harry.

La version photographique de Malfoy était de profil puis se retournait, souriait et envoyait un clin d'œil aguichant. La photo avait choqué Harry au premier abord – Malfoy ne l'avait jamais regardé comme cela. Putain, il pensait que Malfoy ne l'avait jamais regardé comme cela.

Après avoir sorti la photo de l'enveloppe pour l'observer fixement pour la quatorzième fois, Harry réalisa qu'il devait avoir un problème. Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et fixa le plafond, ses yeux directement attirés par le point noir qui ressemblait à une araignée. Comme toujours, il pensa jeter un sort pour la faire disparaître et, comme toujours, il n'en fit rien.

Le jeu était né d'une conversation insensée entre Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, qui ne devraient plus jamais être autorisés à boire ensemble. Soit, les affaires étaient un peu stagnantes au Ministère. Le mois d'octobre était notoirement connu pour être une période creuse pour le Département des Aurors. Harry ne pouvait pas se rappeler pourquoi, seulement que le phénomène avait été mesuré et analysé par quelqu'un du Département des Mystères et présenté à un séminaire durant lequel Harry était tombé endormi à un moment donné.

Par conséquent, lorsque Seamus avait commencé à recruter des gens pour son « jeu de l'assassin », Harry l'avait soutenu, en majeure partie pour apaiser Ron, qui semblait attendre avec avidité sa première mission. L'idée générale du jeu était que chaque participant recevait une photo de sa « cible ». Le « tueur » traquait alors la personne et la mitraillait avec un sort de peinture – sur une partie vitale du corps – pour indiquer qu'elle avait été « tuée ». Le perdant était éliminé de la compétition et le gagnant recevait une nouvelle « cible ».

L'unique avertissement était que l'assassinat n'était valide seulement si un participant du jeu en avait été le témoin. Quelqu'un qui ne les aurait pas vendus au Ministre Tanner pour avoir joué au jeu de l'assassin durant les heures de travail. Harry avait plutôt bien géré jusqu'à présent, ayant liquidé un secrétaire du bureau des Affaires Moldues, un langue-de-plomb du nom de Muller, deux mecs du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques et Ron Weasley.

Ron était toujours un peu renfrogné d'avoir été pris en embuscade dans les toilettes du troisième étage, mais ils avaient été prévenus d'être toujours sur leur garde, ne sachant jamais qui les avait pour cible. Ron avait bêtement posé sa baguette pour se laver les mains juste au moment où Dean Thomas entrait dans la pièce. Harry avait levé sa baguette et peint l'arrière de la tête de Ron d'une éclatante couleur rouge. Quelques jours plus tard, Dean était encore ne train de rigoler à ce propos et Harry avait dû sortir Ron pour boire et calmer son ego blessé.

Quand même, ça avait été une si belle occasion, il n'avait pas pu la laisser passer, et maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'une seule cible à Harry. Draco Malfoy.

Il savait qu'il devait annuler le jeu. Qu'il devait obéir aux ordres, mettre fin au jeu, et éviter des problèmes futurs avec le Ministre Tanner.

Ou alors il pouvait juste éliminer une dernière cible et _après_ arrêter le jeu.

Cela étant réglé, Harry bondit sur ses pieds et alla trouver Malfoy.

Après avoir erré sans but dans tout le bâtiment pendant près d'une demi-heure, Harry repéra finalement le reflet d'une chevelure blonde dans l'Atrium, attendant devant l'ascenseur. Harry partit à toute allure et se glissa dans la cage d'ascenseur juste au moment où les portes se fermaient.

En plus de Malfoy, dont l'attention était entièrement concentrée sur un dossier ouvert entre ses mains, il y avait six autres personnes et quelques chétives notes de service. Harry se faufila jusqu'au coin à l'opposé de Malfoy pendant qu'il sortait furtivement sa baguette de sa poche, la tenant prête. Il balaya du regard les autres occupants de l'ascenseur, cherchant un témoin crédible. Une fille aux cheveux frisés blonds roux avec un pull d'un doré éclatant se gratta la joue avec un ongle laqué de rouge et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Harry se souvint que le gars grand et maigre du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des créatures magiques l'avait assassinée avec de la peinture il y a quatre jours dans la cantine. Son nom était Mary, s'il se souvenait correctement. Il ferait en tant que témoin.

Trois personnes sortirent au quatrième étage. Malfoy resta là où il était, bien qu'il souleva son dossier un peu plus haut comme pour décourager toute tentative d'engager la conversation avec lui. Il ne resta plus que cinq personnes – Malfoy, Harry, Mary et deux gars se disputant à propos des bienfaits de manger des épinards plutôt que de la salade.

Les deux gars sortirent au prochain étage et Mary fit comme si elle allait sortir, également. Harry l'appela alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil. Elle se tourna juste lorsqu'Harry levait sa baguette et allait faire jaillir un déluge de peinture mais le blond était déjà en train de bouger.

Trois taches de peinture apparurent sur le dossier de Malfoy comme il s'avançait. Une autre tache d'éclaboussure heurta l'épaule de Mary, lui arrachant un cri aigu alors que Malfoy laissait tomber le dossier – répandant des papiers partout sur le sol – et l'attrapait pour la faire pivoter, l'utilisant comme un bouclier.

Malfoy poussa Mary en avant et fit un bond de côté alors que les portes se refermaient. Harry jura et jeta trois sorts de plus à son encontre mais ne marqua qu'un seul point en touchant le haut de la cuisse de Malfoy.

« Putain ! » grogna Harry en appuyant sur le bouton « porte ouverte ».

« Tu as ruiné mon haut ! » hurla Mary. « Putain de merde, quel jeu stupide ! J'ai déjà été tuée et je dois encore avoir une tenue détruite par sa faute ! »

Harry arrêta d'appuyer sur le bouton poussoir, ce qui ne servait à rien de toute façon, et l'ascenseur se remit en marche. Il se tourna vers Mary d'un air contrit. « Désolé, » dit-il. « Est-ce que tu veux que je euh… jette un sort de nettoyage ? »

Elle lui lança un regard furieux. « C'est de la soie, » répliqua-t-elle comme si ça expliquait tout. Elle sortit lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et Harry se fit la note mentale de lui envoyer un chèque cadeau d'une sympathique boutique de prêt-à-porter. Une note voleta jusqu'à l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se ferment. Elle se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Il l'ouvrit. _Bien tenté, Potter. Surveille tes arrières. D._

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Le jeu pouvait commencer.

Malfoy lui tendit une embuscade le jour d'après sur son trajet en direction des toilettes. Seuls ses réflexes et un charme du Bouclier jeté à la hâte le sauva et il se précipita dans les toilettes pour se réfugier à l'intérieur d'un cabinet. Avec du recul, c'était une authentique mauvaise idée, puisqu'il se retrouva coincé lorsque Malfoy entra d'un pas nonchalant après lui.

« Combien de temps penses-tu rester ici ? » demanda Malfoy d'un ton amusé.

« C'est un question très personnelle, » répliqua Harry et il risqua un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus la porte du cabinet pour voir Malfoy appuyé de manière désinvolte contre le bord du lavabo, faisant tourner sa baguette avec ses doigts d'une manière qu'Harry n'avait jamais maîtrisé.

« Pourquoi ? Tu te branles ? »

Les sourcils d'Harry se soulevèrent et il ne put pas empêcher un rire de lui échapper. « Serais-tu intéressé si c'était le cas ? » demanda-t-il de manière suggestive et recula ensuite pour s'affaisser contre le mur, choqué d'avoir pu formuler une telle question. Et à Malfoy, entre tous !

Après un moment, pendant lequel les joues d'Harry chauffèrent de mortification, Malfoy répondit, « Je ne rejetterais pas une opportunité de voir cela. »

Harry fit sauter le verrou et ouvrit la porte pour regarder fixement Malfoy, qui semblait juste surpris. « Tu ne rejetterais pas – ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry.

Malfoy ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, sembla reconsidérer la question, et commença à répondre « Je – » juste à l'instant où la porte des toilettes s'ouvrait sur un groupe d'internes du Département des Affaires Moldues, qui ne faisaient définitivement pas partie de leur jeu. Harry se recula dans le cabinet alors que Malfoy lui envoyait un salut avec sa baguette et partait.

Harry maudit l'interruption pendant un bon moment avant de retourner à son bureau.

Harry ne vit pas Malfoy du week-end mais il pensa inévitablement à lui. Il n'arrêta pas de repasser en boucle la scène dans les toilettes du Ministère encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le souvenir acquière une qualité presque irréelle. Il laissa ses fantasmes jouer dans ses rêveries éveillé, imaginant Malfoy marchant dans les toilettes et le poussant contre le mur pour l'embrasser durement sur les lèvres.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais pensé coucher avec un homme avant, il lui semblait maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. Il s'imaginait Malfoy le repoussant contre le lavabo et prenant sa queue dans le creux de sa main. Harry s'imaginait empoigner les cheveux de Malfoy et presser des baisers sur sa gorge tout en la mordillant.

Harry rêva plus qu'il ne dormit et s'éveilla le lundi matin avec l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois et d'être d'une humeur massacrante. Il faillit rester à la maison mais il savait qu'il ne ferait que se masturber toute la journée en pensant à ce putain de Malfoy – encore – et au moins, s'il allait au Ministère, il avait une chance de voir le connard en question pour se convaincre que ses rêveries n'étaient que pure et simple folie. Et aussi pour se persuader que voir Draco Malefoy en pantalons de cuir ne serait pas le moins du monde érotique, contrairement à ce que son dernier rêve semblait suggérer.

Lorsqu'il émergea d'une des cheminées de l'Atrium, il n'eut pas le temps de se convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Quelque chose heurta son biceps gauche et Harry plongea sur le côté automatiquement, roulant comme il tombait et jetant un Protego précipitamment. Malfoy se tenait à côté de l'ascenseur, proche de Pansy Parkinson, et les deux portaient le même sourire narquois alors que Malfoy levait sa baguette pour envoyer une autre volée de peinture qui gicla sur le bouclier invisible d'Harry.

Harry se mit sur ses pieds et s'avança, laissant tomber son bouclier pour jeter une succession de sorts à Malfoy. Parkinson poussa un cri aigu et s'écarta d'un bond de Malfoy, qui fit une pirouette de côté pour éviter la peinture, ne récoltant qu'une tache rouge sur la cuisse avant que son propre charme du Bouclier n'intercepte les autres.

Plusieurs sorciers jaillirent de la cheminée et regardèrent curieusement Harry et Malfoy.

« Adieu, mes chéris ! » Lança Parkinson alors qu'elle rentrait dans l'ascenseur et les laissait sans un témoin approprié. Harry lança un regard furieux à Malfoy, qui se redressait et observait la peinture qui ornait sa cuisse.

« Que visais-tu, Potter ? » demanda Malfoy d'un ton qui rappela à Harry ses récentes rêveries dépravées.

Harry fit disparaître la peinture verte de son bras mais une trace vert pâle resta tout de même. Faites confiance à Malfoy pour ne pas utiliser du rouge comme tout le monde. Les yeux d'Harry scannèrent les arrivées et les départs des employés du Ministère, sur le qui-vive pour trouver un autre témoin possible.

Malfoy jeta lui-même un sort et la peinture disparut de son pantalon, sans laisser de trace, nota Harry, impressionné jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réalise qu'il était foncièrement en train de reluquer l'entrejambe de Malefoy. Il s'obligea à lever les yeux pour rencontrer le regard amusé de Malfoy.

Harry s'avança. « Ecoute, Malfoy, » commença-t-il. Malfoy leva sa baguette de manière défensive. A ce moment précis, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

« Potter ! Malfoy ! » La voix du Ministre Tanner retentit soudainement et résonna dans tout l'Atrium. « Est-ce que vous vous battez ? »

Harry abaissa sa baguette de manière coupable et remarqua que Malfoy faisait de même. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Harry se rapprocha de Malfoy et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Bien sûr que non, Monsieur le Ministre. Malfoy était juste en train de me montrer la bonne technique pour jeter le charme de Détection de Chaleur. Nous sommes bons copains maintenant, vous savez. »

Tanner l'observa suspicieusement alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur, trainé par un groupe de subordonnés. « Bons copains ? »

Harry autorisa un sourire lascif à s'épanouir sur ses lèvres et fit un clin d'œil suggestif à Tanner alors qu'il lançait : « _Très_ bon copains. »

Les sourcils de Tanner ne pouvaient pas monter plus haut et son visage tout entier rougit. Harry aurait ri tout haut si Malfoy n'avait pas semblé avoir du mal à respirer correctement. Il était plus probablement en train de se retenir de ne pas maudire Harry sur-le-champ.

Un bras étreignit la taille d'Harry et la serra avec force jusqu'à ce qu'il ait du mal à respirer. « Allez viens, _chéri_, » siffla Malfoy à travers ses dents serrées. Harry n'osa pas regarder son visage pour vérifier si effectivement sa mâchoire était crispée. « Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton bureau. »

Tanner bafouilla, apparemment à court de mots, tandis que Malfoy traînait Harry dans l'ascenseur.

« Au revoir, Monsieur le Ministre ! » lâcha Harry avec la dernière bouffée d'oxygène qui restait dans ses poumons, juste à l'instant où les portes se fermaient, le laissant seul dans un ascenseur avec Draco Malfoy.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Potter ? » interrogea Malfoy, ne relâchant pas le moins du monde sa prise sur Harry.

« Je te – » haleta Harry. « Je t'expliquerai si tu me laissais respirer. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu mérites de respirer. Est-ce que tu as vu le tas de flagorneurs qui entouraient Tanner ? La nouvelle que nous sommes _gays l'un pour l'autre_ se sera répandue dans tout le Ministère d'ici midi. »

« Désolé, » répondit Harry, remuant sous la poigne de Malfoy dans le but de prendre une bouffée d'oxygène nécessaire à ses poumons. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas désolé du tout, Malfoy lui permit de se tourner mais cette nouvelle position n'était pas meilleure que la première. Harry pouvait de nouveau respirer mais il était toujours plaqué contre le flanc de Malfoy, à cheval sur sa cuisse et son aine pressée fermement contre la hanche de Malfoy.

« Tu es désolé ? Tu es _désolé_ de m'avoir dépeint comme un fou furieux qui a souillé, corrompu, l'Elu ? »

Harry fronça des sourcils. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu ne m'as pas corrompu. Pourquoi me tiens-tu si fermement ? »

« Parce que si je dois être pendu pour ça, autant que je prenne mon dû d'abord, » répliqua Malfoy tout en l'embrassant, durement et brutalement, juste comme dans les rêves d'Harry. Harry fondit contre lui, ne prétendant pas plus longtemps qu'il voulait être libéré. Malfoy se raidit, mais seulement un court instant. Ses bras relâchèrent la pression punitive qu'ils exerçaient sur Harry et se déplacèrent, glissant vers le haut de ses hanches, rapprochant Harry.

Le geste ressemblait plus à la caresse d'un amant qu'au toucher furieux d'un ennemi. C'était brûlant. Harry repoussa Malfoy vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos se presse contre la cage d'ascenseur et alors seulement ses mains commencèrent leur enquête. Ses doigts se déplacèrent le long des bras et des épaules de Malfoy, puis continuèrent leur ascension sur la peau nue du cou de Malfoy. Malfoy émit un son voilé dans la bouche d'Harry.

Les mains d'Harry trouvèrent les cheveux de Malfoy et prisonnier de tant de douceur, l'attirèrent toujours plus proche de lui.

« Cinquième étage » annonça la voix fluide de l'ascenseur. « Département de la Coopération Magique internationale. »

Malfoy le repoussa et Harry chancela en arrière, à la limite de tomber sur le cul avant qu'il ne se remette droit et retrouve son équilibre en s'appuyant le mur opposé. Il fixa Malfoy, qui semblait aussi abasourdi que lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient complètement décoiffés et ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise – contemplant sa lèvre supérieure rendue rouge et humide.

Alors que les portes s'ouvraient, Malfoy lança un charme qui fit gonfler ses cheveux un moment et les laissa retomber dans un dégradé parfait. Harry arrangea et défroissa ses robes, essayant d'agir nonchalamment même si sa langue ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir discrètement pour toucher sa lèvre inférieure et savourer le goût de Malfoy une dernière fois.

Les yeux de Malfoy suivirent le mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe d'employés remplisse l'ascenseur, bavardant niaisement. Malfoy les contourna et sortit de l'ascenseur sans un mot.

Hermione était en train de patienter dans le bureau d'Harry.

« Crache le morceau. » dit-t-elle sans préambule.

Harry fronça les sourcils. La rumeur n'avait pas pu se répandre aussi loin aussi vite. Harry avait quitté l'ascenseur et avait seulement fait un arrêt à la cantine des Aurors un moment pour prendre une tasse de thé.

« Cracher quoi ? » demanda-t-il innocemment. « Le thé ? Je ne préfère pas. »

« Draco Malfoy. » répliqua-t-elle en l'ignorant ostensiblement et le cœur d'Harry coula. Il contourna son fauteuil et posa prudemment son thé sur son bureau, retardant le moment où il devrait répondre.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Quelqu'un est venu en volant jusqu'à mon bureau pour me demander depuis quand Malfoy et toi étiez ensemble. Apparemment vous étiez accrochés l'un à l'autre dans l'Atrium. »

Harry grogna, bien qu'il soit impressionné par la vitesse et la ténacité des pipelettes du Ministère. « Oh ça, » dit-il, tombant dans son fauteuil. « C'était rien du tout. Une blague. » Son estomac se resserra lorsqu'il eut dit cela, parce que la rencontre dans l'ascenseur avait tout sauf une blague, du moins du point de vue d'Harry.

« Depuis quand fais-tu des blagues avec Malfoy ? »

« Depuis que nous avons commencé – » Harry s'arrêta précipitamment. Il avait été sur le point d'ajouter « commencé le jeu » mais il n'en avait jamais parlé à Hermione pour des raisons évidentes. Sa répugnance à briser quelques règles que ce soient avait quintuplé en force depuis qu'elle était entrée au Ministère et elle lui aurait continuellement fait des remarques impitoyables sur comment il risque son boulot en participant à une telle idiotie, une diversion sans rime ni raison.

« Commencé quoi ? »

« Commencé, euh… à discuter. Il n'est pas si mauvais lorsqu'on apprend à le connaître. Malfoy. » Les mots d'Harry semblaient foireux, même à ses oreilles, et il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas confirmer ses propres paroles, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas du tout Malfoy. Ils avaient été en présence l'un de l'autre pas plus d'une douzaine de fois l'année dernière, et toutes les fois avaient eu lieu dans l'ascenseur, les couloirs ou aux cérémonies officielles au Ministère, où ils s'ignoraient consciencieusement l'un l'autre.

« Discuter. » répéta Hermione. « Sans en venir aux mains ? Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé. »

« C'est un événement récent ? » Harry savait qu'il était en train de s'accrocher à n'importe quel prétexte pour se sortir de cette situation et les lèvres d'Hermione se pincèrent.

« Tu ne vas rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire, » dit Harry « Je veux dire, j'ai peut-être été un peu… attiré par lui. » Ca y est, il l'avait dit. L'aveu l'avait quelque peu soulagé. Il hocha la tête avec un demi-rictus, l'acceptant finalement lui-même.

Le visage d'Hermione ne refléta aucune surprise. En fait, elle souriait. « Harry, je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de dire ça, mais je suis contente, à vrai dire, que tu aies finalement pris les choses en main. » Elle se pencha en avant et saisit une de ses mains entre les siennes. « Je pensais honnêtement que tu serais dans le déni pour toujours. »

Il resta un instant à la dévisager, la bouche ouverte. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« C'était tellement évident, enfin, _pour moi_ du moins, que tu étais attiré par les hommes. Je suis heureuse que tu te le sois finalement avoué à toi-même, même si je n'avais jamais imaginé que Draco Malfoy puisse être la cause d'une telle révélation, bien qu'avec du recul, je suppose que ça aurait du paraître évident, en considérant à quel point tu étais obsédé par lui à l'école et tout ça. »

« Hermione ! »

« Tu sais que tu étais obsédé. De toute façon, sois prudent avec Malfoy. Je ne veux pas avoir à lui jeter ce charme de Couilles Eléphantesques pour t'avoir blessé. »

« _Hermione_ ! »

Elle pouffa de rire. « Tu sais, il n'y a pas un seul homme vivant qui fait cette même tête quand je mentionne ce sort. »

Harry résista à peine à l'envie de protéger ses testicules de ses mains, horrifié. « Ce sort devrait faire partie de la liste des Impardonnables, honnêtement. »

Elle sourit diaboliquement. « Bien, alors, je ferais à sorte de dire à Malfoy de ne pas – »

« Non ! » cria Harry. « Tu ne peux rien dire à Malfoy ! »

Elle fronça des sourcils. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Eh bien, il ne le sait pas, bien entendu. Je veux dire, je t'ai dit qu'on ne faisait que blaguer dans l'Atrium. Il n'a en fait aucune idée de... »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Eh bien, peut-être que je devrais lui dire alors. »

Harry secoua la tête catégoriquement.

« Tu réalises que la rumeur est déjà en train de se répandre, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis surprise qu'aucune journaliste – »

Une douzaine de notes de service de couleurs vives voletèrent jusqu'à Harry et planèrent au-dessus de sa tête en cercles irréguliers. Hermione souleva un sourcil.

« Je vais te laisser à tes correspondants. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et commença à s'en aller mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de son bureau. Ella agita un index réprobateur à son attention et articula silencieusement « _parle-lui_ ».

Puis elle était partie.

Harry soupira. Depuis quand parler à Draco Malfoy se finissait bien ?

Harry arriva dans le bureau de Malfoy, masquant de justesse l'air surpris qui s'était inscrit sur son visage. Il n'était jamais venu dans le bureau de Malfoy auparavant et ça lui avait en fait pris un moment pour le localiser, enclavé dans le labyrinthe des compartiments et des minuscules cagibis qui constituent le Département de la Coopération Internationale magique.

Le bureau de Malfoy était exigu mais extrêmement bien rangé, avec un mur ensorcelé pour faire apparaître un chemin de forêt ombragé. Son bureau était grand et prenait presque toute la place, laissant seulement un espace pour une chaise d'invité placée en angle, face au bureau.

Harry se vautra sur la chaise, notant qu'elle était vraiment inconfortable, et s'assit légèrement plus bas que Malfoy pour l'obliger à le regarder. C'était une subtile mais efficiente tactique d'intimidation.

« Eh Malfoy, » dit Harry alors qu'il souriait, son regard se fixant sur les lèvres de Malfoy, dont il se souvenait parfaitement du goût. Cela avait pris quasiment une heure à Harry pour rassembler son courage et pour trouver Malfoy mais maintenant qu'il était là, il se sentait moins confiant, principalement parce que Malfoy ne lui avait pas encore jeté de sort.

Étonnamment, une pointe de couleur rose s'esquissait sur les joues de Malfoy. Sa voix cependant était posée et froide. « Que veux-tu Potter ? »

« J'avais pensé que nous pourrions continuer la discussion commencée dans l'ascenseur. » répondit Harry.

« La discussion était close. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. « Je ne pense pas, non. »

Malfoy cilla et Harry ressentit un curieux sentiment de satisfaction. Manifestement il aimait toujours autant prendre Malfoy au dépourvu. Même si le jeu avait transformé leur rivalité en quelque chose d'entièrement différent.

Les yeux de Malfoy se rétrécirent. « Tu sembles rempli de belles convictions. »

« J'aimerais bien être rempli d'autre chose. » répliqua Harry en ronronnant, se choquant lui-même. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de draguer Malfoy ?

Apparemment oui, car la mâchoire de Malfoy tomba et il semblait plus stupéfié qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Il réussit pourtant à dire. « Annabelle, j'aimerais une tasse de thé. »

Harry resta perplexe un instant jusqu'à ce qu'un visage rond apparaisse au coin de la porte, suivi d'un corps encore plus rond qui appartenait à une sorcière rougissante qui salua timidement Harry d'un léger signe de tête. « Oui Monsieur. Tout de suite Monsieur. »

Malfoy jeta un sort qui fit claquer la porte au nez de la secrétaire et des autres oreilles potentiellement indiscrètes. Il lança ensuite un regard furieux à Harry et commença à ouvrir la bouche, très probablement pour dire quelque chose de rageant qui donnerait à Harry l'envie de le frapper, alors Harry fit la seule chose logique à faire. Il se leva et se pencha par-dessus le bureau pour saisir la cravate de Malfoy et l'attirer dans un baiser.

Malfoy était définitivement en train de parler mais ses mots se faisaient dévorés par les lèvres d'Harry et au moment où sa bouche s'ouvrit suffisamment, Harry glissa sa langue, en espérant courageusement que Malfoy ne l'arracherait pas d'un coup de dents.

C'était vraisemblablement un choix judicieux. Malfoy se détendit et arrêta de vouloir parler, s'avançant même un peu plus, penchant la tête pour permettre à Harry un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Redoutant un mauvais coup de la part de Malfoy, Harry souleva son autre main pour l'enfouir dans les cheveux de Malfoy et il décida qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez de les toucher.

Il approfondit le baiser, se délectant du goût sucré de la bouche de Malfoy, suspectant qu'il devait préférer que son thé soit beaucoup plus sucré qu'une personne moyenne.

Bien avant qu'Harry ait fini de l'embrasser, un coup résonna à la porte. Malfoy le repoussa, les yeux voilés. « A quoi joues-tu Potter ? » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne joue pas. » répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Un coup résonna encore, plus fort. « Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Malfoy se détacha de lui, ôtant la main d'Harry de sa cravate, mais sans animosité cependant. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil et s'essuya élégamment la bouche du dos de la main, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux d'Harry. Pour quelques raisons que ce soient, le geste était étrangement érotique.

Harry retourna dans sa chaise, croisant les jambes, s'efforçant de paraître désinvolte tout en espérant dissimuler le fait qu'il était plus qu'à moitié excité.

« Entrez Annabelle » appela Malfoy, toujours en train d'observer Harry.

Elle entra et déposa une tasse de thé sur le bord du bureau, son regard faisant des allers retours entre Malfoy et lui. Une flopée de notes de service entra avec elle et vint faire des cercles au-dessus de la tête de Malfoy. « Puis-je vous servir quelque chose, Auror Potter ? »

« Non merci » répondit Harry « Pourriez-vous fermer la porte en sortant ? »

Elle acquiesça, sa chevelure bouclée se balançant, se retourna et sortit, fermant la porte doucement.

« Elle est en train d'écouter à la porte de toute manière, tu sais. »

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à arrêter de parler alors. » répliqua Harry en se levant et contournant le bureau.

« Est-ce que tu es sous l'emprise d'un sort ? » demanda Malfoy en le considérant avec méfiance. « Une potion expérimentale ? Un nouveau produit Weasley ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Rien de tout cela. » répondit-il en agrippant le fauteuil en cuir de Malfoy pour le faire pivoter et poser ses genoux sur le siège, s'asseyant à califourchon sur les cuisses de Malfoy.

« Une nouvelle manie balayant le Département des Aurors ? » La suggestion ironique fut tout ce que Malfoy réussit à placer avant que la bouche d'Harry ne trouve la sienne. Cette fois-ci ses deux mains plongèrent dans les méandres de la merveilleuse chevelure de Malfoy.

Les mains de Malfoy saisirent son cul et le pressèrent, rapprochant Harry. Harry qui pensait que leurs précédents baisers avaient été géniaux mais ça… Ça c'était un millier de fois meilleur, particulièrement lorsque les doigts de Malfoy commencèrent à errer, glissant sous sa ceinture au niveau de ses fesses pour plonger dans ses courbes avant de remonter dans un effleurement. Harry voulaient que ces mains soient partout sur son corps, sans vêtements sur leur chemin.

Malfoy s'éloigna soudainement, haletant. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Harry écarta les cheveux de Malfoy de ses mains et saisit son visage, ses pouces à la limite de ses oreilles. Il se pencha pour initier un autre baiser mais Malfoy tourna abruptement sa tête de côté et les lèvres d'Harry se pressèrent contre sa joue. Harry s'en foutait. Il avait tout de même embrassé le visage de Malfoy.

« Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai vu en train de sourire sur cette photo et j'ai voulu que tu me souries de cette manière. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser. »

« Quoi ? Tu voulais que je _sourie _? C'est ça ? »

« Au début » admit Harry, embrassant la tempe de Malfoy et enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux odorants. « Et puis j'ai voulu t'embrasser et maintenant je veux… » Harry déplaça sa bouche pour chuchoter dans un souffle à l'oreille de Malfoy. « …faire l'amour avec toi. »

La respiration de Malfoy se coupa et ses mains resserrèrent presque douloureusement leur prise sur le cul d'Harry.

« Et je veux me réveiller avec toi et te faire le petit-déjeuner. Et je veux parler avec toi et jouer au Quidditch avec toi. Et aux échecs. Et à la Bataille explosive. »

Les mains de Malfoy délaissèrent le cul d'Harry pour saisir son visage et l'éloigner jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Le regard furibond de Malfoy était puissant.

« Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu es en train de raconter ? Qui te l'a donnée ? »

« Qui est-ce qui m'a donné quoi ? »

« Le filtre d'amour. Tu es manifestement sous son emprise. »

Harry eut un petit rire il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Malfoy était délicieux, particulièrement lorsque son front se plissait, signe d'une inquiétude perplexe. Et il avait également un goût divin. « Aucun filtre d'amour. Maintenant laisse-moi t'embrasser encore. »

« Plus de baiser. Je ne peux pas réfléchir quand tu fais ça. »

« Tu ne peux pas ? » Harry classa l'information pour plus tard. Il sourit gaiement.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Nous allons trouver Granger et trouver un moyen d'annuler ce filtre. »

« Et si nous allions plutôt chez moi pour dîner ? J'inviterai Ron et Hermione et tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux. »

Malfoy le fixa du regard et Harry réussit à atteindre ses poignets. Il les éloigna de son visage et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il y eut un petit coup sec à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement.

« Malfoy, ta secrétaire m'a dit qu'Harry était – »

Harry arrêta de mordiller les lèvres de Malfoy et se retourna au son de la voix de Ron. Il sourit à l'expression ouvertement choquée de Ron.

« – ici. » finit Ron.

« Eh Ron. Tu es invité à dîner ce soir. Hermione aussi. »

Il y eut un silence éloquent et Ron finit par répondre. « Ouais. D'accord. Euh… »

« Tu me cherchais ? »

« Tanner veut te voir. »

Harry fronça des sourcils. « Maintenant ? »

Ron toussa. « Ouais. Tu veux que j'aille lui dire que tu es… Occupé ? » Ron détourna le regard et rougit, à la limite de l'écarlate lorsqu'il prononça le dernier mot.

« Non. J'y vais. » Harry soupira et se tourna vers Malfoy. « Dîner alors ? Ce soir ? Tu seras là ? »

« Si c'est la seule manière d'élucider cette soudaine folie. » dit Malfoy dans un soupir. « Quoique Weasley ne semble pas particulièrement surpris. »

« Je ne suis pas surpris. Eh bien, je suis surpris que ce soit _toi _mais pas que ce soit un gars. » Il racla sa gorge en voyant l'expression d'Harry. « Désolé Harry mais nous savions en quelque sorte depuis un moment maintenant. »

« Hermione m'en a parlé. Enfin, c'est parfait ! Bon, je te verrai ce soir, _Draco_. » Harry déposa un autre baiser rempli de désir sur les lèvres et descendit à contrecœur de sur ses cuisses. Il se dirigea vers la porte où Ron l'attendait, paraissant incertain. Harry irait voir Tanner et lui dirait que le jeu était terminé. Il n'y avait plus aucun besoin de le prolonger maintenant.

« Potter » appela Malfoy. Harry se retourna et tituba jusque dans les bras de Ron lorsque quelque chose le heurta à la poitrine dans un bruit sourd. Il baissa les yeux pour trouver une grande éclaboussure de peinture verte sur le côté gauche de son torse.

« Game over. » lança Malfoy d'un ton suffisant. Il abaissa sa baguette et sourit de manière resplendissante. « A ce soir, _Harry_. »

**Fin.**


	2. Mot à l'attention des lectrices

Ce chapitre a été créé pour que les personnes qui ont mis l'histoire en alerte soit au courant :_ **la** **traduction est complète**_ au chapitre 1. J'ai préféré garder la mise en page originale du one-shot, c'est-à-dire en une seule partie.

_Un grand merci à toutes les lectrices, les personnes qui ont laissé leur impression ou qui ont simplement mis l'histoire en alerte ou dans leur favoris !_


End file.
